Remembering Being Soulless
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: Sam has gotten his soul back but he knows something happened to him and Dean. He wants to find out what though even though Dean says don't. - Sequel to The Perks of Being Soulless
1. Intro and Disclaimer

******* **I do not claim to own any the character(s) mentioned in this story. *****

**In other words None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised and or written.**

****** Which means for those people who don't read the whole disclaimer part don't leave comments that the story is blank thats your fault for not reading the whole thing. ******

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories.<p>

Also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read.

Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised and or written.

But thanks to all those who do read this disclaimer.


	2. Remembering Being Soulless

**A/N: So I hope you guys like this. Again Sequal to The Perks of Being Soulless**

* * *

><p>Sam remembers nothing after Dean had Death go to hell and pull Sam's soul from the cage. Dean repeating Death warning for Sam not to go scratching at the wall. But after Sam had his quick stint of remembering and having it drop his ass to the floor faster than he remembered. And with everything that Soulless Sam did popping up after they visited the town with the Arachne incident making Sam want to know what he did without a soul. Making him pester Dean for information if he did anything to him or to someone he else that he knows about.<p>

Dean of course decided to tell Sam about when soulless let him become a vampire but he could tell that Dean was hiding something even worse from him. He knew whatever Soulless Sam did that it made Dean completely shut out anything to do with that incident that happened to him, just making Sam even more determined to know what he did.

"Fuck Dean just tell me!"

"No and don't say that again Sam. This is it its done it over with and don't go digging for answers either remember the last time it dropped you to the floor like a rag doll so stop it!"

"Fuck Dean please just tell me."

"I said thats enough Sam and thats the end of this! And stop talking like that!" Dean scream at Sam trying not to remember all the things that Soulless Sam did to him even if it made feel great.

"Dean what the fuck did I do that makes not want to tell me!"

"I'm going to bed now drop this or I'll drop you got it!" Dean fought off the words that kept ringing in his ears the _Fuck Dean_ that he heard for two straight weeks from Soulless Sam. Before he thought of Death being able to help with putting Sam's soul back in his body.

Dean pulled the covers from the motel that they were staying at and kicked off his shoes before diving into the cheap sheets and let the rusted mattress spring back and forth as Sam stood over him looking down still wanting to know what he did to Dean that made him uneasy.

"Fine!" Sam screamed at he went over to his bed and pulled the sheets and mimicked Dean's actions.

But Sam only pretended to go to sleep as he knew Dean would tell him what he wanted to know in another way. Sam waited patiently as he waited to hear Dean to go into his deep sleep waiting for the sounds that let him know that he was sleep.

Sam smiled as he heard Dean's snore letting him know that he was completely asleep. Sam learned at a young age that when Dean was asleep that he was completely vulnerable to anything that someone might ask him in his sleep and tell the truth.

Sam got up as best he could from the old rusted bed letting it only squeek once as he moved by Dean's ear to ask him what he wanted to know.

"Dean. Dean?" Same asked in a low whisper

"Mmm...wh... what..is it... Sammy?"

"Dean. Tell me what happened. Tell me what I did to you when I was soulless. What did I do that makes not want to tell me. How bad was it. I mean it can't be worse than letting you get vamped can it?"

"Badd...yes...but...also..."

"Also what?"

"All...so...good."

"What did I do tell me Dean please. Fuck just tell me."

"Mmm say that again mmmm."

"What?"

"That."

"Fuck just tell me ?"

"Mmmmm...no the ...other thing."

"Dean please?"

"Don't for...get the last...part. Mmmghkk."

"Dean...please...fuck?"

"Mmmm you for...got the...me part."

Sam looked at Dean as he knew that wasn't lying or awake. Sam tried to figure out what else he could have meant but then Sam started to dig. Thats when it hits Sam as he felt himself being blind sided by the things he did to Dean as Soulless Sam.

Sam could see all the things that he did to Dean with Dean. He could see that first night what Soulless Sam did he could feel it all happening like it just happened. Then he felt all other things he did with Dean the blowjob car rides, the motel fuck fests, the one orgy with him getting fucked by another guy and Dean at the same time. The bondage sex plays and the blowjobs while Dean slept, eat, and showered.

Sam got up from the floor as he saw Dean staring down at him from the bed.

"Fuck!"

"Sam?"

"Fuck Dean what the hell! No wonder you didn't tell me what I did to you jesus christ I'm your brother!"

"Fuck Sam I told you not to do digging what if the wall came down and you were locked in that hell mind forever! And how did you find out?"

"You fucking told me! God! What the fuck Dean! I... I sucked your dick, let you fuck my ass, hell I made you fuck my ass with other guys, I sucked you off while you did things, the handjobs, and bondage play sessions!"

"Fuck Sam! You see this is why I told you not to go looking for the answers that you were looking for. Because I knew this would happen!"

"But the worst things is that I loved everything that Soulless Sam did. I loved remembering everything about. Fuck!"

"Sam." Dean said looking down at Sam before getting up from the bed and going to hold him as the truth hit him like meteor falling to Earth.

Sam wanted to crawl away from Dean as he comforted him but Sam felt something that made him grow still. Sam felt something hard press against his side where Dean as kneeling comforting him. But that wasn't the worst thing Sam realized that was happening, he felt himself shuffle to crawl away when he felt his on hard on rub against the restricting jeans and throb as it grew in his jeans along his leg.

"Dean.."

Dean thought Sam wanted to get away from him but then Sam made him realize why he wanted to get away from him. Dean felt his jeans being tighter than they were before and hotter as he felt his hard on rubbing against Sam's side.

"Dean?"

"I should go." Dean was about to walk to his shoes and leave to sleep some other place than with Sam.

Dean had just picked up his first boot when he felt what he knew must be Sam tackling him down to the bed. Dean fought Sam as he felt him let go enough for Dean to turn around and face him. Dean let out groaning moan as he felt his hard member brush hard against Sam's front side making him remember all the two weeks that Soulless Sam did to him everyday.

"Dean.."

"Sam just stop now this isn't you. Just stop and we can.."

"What forget this all ever happened. Well it didn't it happened and... and I need to know if Soulless Sam was right. If deep down I wanted this to happen and never just had the courage to do it myself. I need to know if letting you fuck out my brains was the best that I thought of or Soulless Sam. I need to know."

"So fuck some other guy I won't mind you picking up a dude to know, but just stop!"

"No Dean Soulless Sam wanted you more than any of the other guys he fucked and get fucked by."

"Yeah because he was a soulless sicko not you. If you need to know pick up a dude and fuck him."

"No you it has to be you. So...just...So just lie back and let me do this. Dean please."

"Sam no. Not me not again. Fuck!" Dean pleas with Sam were cut off when he felt Sam dig his hips into Dean's adding need friction and pressure to both of them.

Sam watched as saw Dean starting to unravel and took the opportunity to unbuckle his belt and tie Dean's hands together and to the bed post so they were above his head. Sam cursed himself as he saw his next challenge was to either pull Dean's shirt over his head and behind his neck or cut it off from his body. Sam felt Dean buck his hips back up either trying to escape his restraints or needing more friction and pleasure, but either way it made Sam lose his mind and react on instinct and pull the knife he had strapped around his ankle and cut Dean's shirt open. Sam felt himself grind his hips down on Dean's as he kept thrusting his up and then found himself on Dean's neck sucking and licking on pulse that was beating like crazy.

Dean wanted to curse at everything that was happening again. He hated that his body was reacting to Sam like this again and hated the fact that he didn't want any of this to stop any time soon. Dean felt his mind and logical slip away as he felt Sam find all of the spots on his body that made him putty in Sam's hands. Dean could hear and feel moans and groans coming out of his mouth that he couldn't stop and felt his body going on instinct to feel more pressure on his groin slamming his hips into Sam's. Then Dean heard and felt the one thing that made it all to clear that Sam was in charge, he could hear and feel himself begging for more needing to release his pleasure completely.

Sam felt and heard Dean as he kept grind their hips together and begging for Sam to keep going. Sam moved his lips from Dean's neck and then traveling down his body sucking and licking leaving a trail of saliva on Dean's chest as he took in Dean's left nipple and then after some time moving to the other one. Sam felt every jerk and thrust that Dean gave off as Sam sucked on his nipples and then moving down the rest of his body licking a line down his abdomen, all while his hands started to unbuckle Dean's jeans and rubbing him through his jeans making Dean moan out loud.

Sam took his time knowing that he was teasing Dean to breaking point while he licked the outer rim of his belly button and palming Dean through his jeans and boxers. All Dean could do was moan out his frustrations as he felt Sam teasing him and fighting against the restraints he was in and thrust his hips against Sam's needing to feel more friction.

Sam kept groping Dean through his jeans working the courage to pull them down and finished what he started. But he felt like he couldn't do what Soulless Sam did knowing that his body had done this countless times to Dean in those two weeks since the first night, but he felt like a different person with different skill or lack of them not knowing if he could take all of Dean like his other half did before.

Sam was about to let the thought of quitting all of this and trying to bury it away but that thought lost out when Sam felt Dean throbbing, thrusting, and moaning out loud in his hands begging for more. Sam could feel his body react sending all the needed flow of blood to his grion and felt instinct take over his body as he watched his hands grab the top of Dean's jeans and boxers and pull them down in one hard pull until they were half way down his legs.

Sam let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding as he looked at Dean's dick spring out from its confines and hearing Dean moan at the feeling of his dick coming out into colder air in the room. Sam let his mouth hang as lowered his head breathing inches away from Dean and hearing him moan for him to stop teasing. He eyed Dean remembered Soulless Sam had breathed hard teasing Dean and everything that he did.

Sam couldn't take the suspense of waiting and wanting and opened his mouth and took much of Dean as he could in one try. Surprised at how his body reacted naturally to Dean sliding down his mouth feeling his body reacting on instinct and found his body reacting in ways that Sam didn't know that he could. Sam had focused to hard on trying to do it himself that he broke his body's natural response to having Dean inside of his mouth making him choke. Sam pulled off quickly trying to breathe again that he didn't notice that he had accidently scraped Dean with his teeth and never heard the popping sound as he pulled of from Dean.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed as he felt the sensitive part of his dick being scraped by Sam's teeth.

Dean hated to admit this but he preferred Soulless Sam to do this, but knew that Sam was trying to be in control not letting his body react by itself. Dean remembered the night before he went to get Death's help with Soulless Sam telling him that his body did all of the work and that he just sit back and let himself enjoy ever bit of it. Dean tried to catch his breath while Sammy did the same, but that was short lived as he felt Sam go back to take all of him in again. Dean let out a series of curse words feeling his body reacting to Sam's mouth feeling his body close to its sweet release.

Sam could feel Dean close and knew that he didn't want this end just yet. He pulled off of Dean with another pop as he crawled back off the bed to stand in front of Dean. Letting Dean get a good view as Sam looked back at Dean to make sure that he was watching him.

Dean opened his eyes thinking that Sam had stopped not wanting to finish this, and a part of him was glad that it stopped but the other part him wanting so desperately to have it end. Dean opened his to see Sam standing at the foot of the bed there lookin at him. Dean was about to ask Sam to free him from the belt restraints when his words died in his throat as he started to watch Sam strip off his clothes.

Dean watched as Sam did his hair flip thing before slowly taking off his shirt pulling it slowly off his lightly coated body in sweat. Seeing every curve and crevasse of his shirt clinging to his body. Dean looked at Sam's body again seeing every muscle move with his breathing seeing his chest and abdomen flex as he breathed. Dean watched Sam move his hands over his body feeling every part as they traveled down south until they reached the border of Sam's jeans that show cased his hard member, making Dean gulp as he started at it. Dean broke his gaze when he saw Sam's hands move into his jeans rather take them off. Dean felt his body entire sweat as he watched Sam move his hidden hands underneath his increasingly tighter jeans wanting to watch as Sam fondled himself in full view.

"Sam." Dean let out the one word by accident and from pure lust.

Sam heard Dean call out his name and knew that his brother was being tortured in every sexual way possible. He moved his hands out from his jeans and unbuttoned the button of his jeans, then pulling down his zipper, and moved his hands back up to the border of his jeans. Sam gulped standing there frozen until he heard Dean call out his name again. Sam pulled down his jeans and boxers until they pooled around his ankles and then stepped out of his shoes and socks. Sam crawled back on the bed and stopped to pull off Dean's jeans, boxers, shoes and socks that he still had on. Sam crawled back until he was back at Dean's throbbing dick.

"Dean.."

"Do it."

Sam knew that Dean didn't want this to happen but they both had come this far and knew that to much had already happened for them to stop now. Sam bent down taking Dean back into his mouth covering his dick with a coat of saliva knowing that he had to make everything that was about to happen easier for himself. Sam pulled off with another pop as he climbed on top of Dean and leaned back until the tip of Dean as brushing against his entrance. Sam gulped as he lowered himself onto Dean.

Both of them cried out in pain and pleasure as Sam inched his way all the way down onto Dean. Sam felt his breathing coming out in hard shallow breaths and Dean was cursing in between breathes. Dean fought off the urge to start thrusting wildly into Sam right away as his body tightened itself around him making want to let himself go inside of Sam again but knew that Sam wasn't ready yet, but hearing Sam cry out the words he was made it harder for him.

"Fuck! Ah Fuck Dean!" Sam cried out as he kept lowering himself feeling Dean's dick working its way through his body as he lowered himself.

Sam felt a rush of happiness when he felt that Dean was all the way inside of him and then that moment faded away as he started to rise back up on Dean and then lowered back down. Sam kept crying out loud as he felt the pain edging away and feeling immense pleasure coming from Dean. Sam felt himself speed up wanting more and pleasure that he was craving for, he felt Dean starting to thrust inside of him but still holding back. Sam wanted to feel every little thing about this even if it hurt a little.

"Dean..fuck me harder."

Was all Dean needed to hear as he started to go at Sam's ass with everything that he had. Needing to cum by now with Sam tieing his hands leaving his aching member begging to be touched. With everything Sam did with his mouth and leaving Dean on the edge of bliss driving his need even more and now his ass felt just as tight and loose as he remembered a sweet mixture of being able slide in easy and having Sam tighten just right that drove Dean wild.

Sam found himself screaming and moaning Dean's name as he felt him going full force inside of him. But Sam also found himself leaning forward up against Dean's body with his head next to Dean's begging for more and kissing the side of neck.

Dean thrusted his hips harder when he felt Sam at his neck sucking and kissing him making his pleasure sky rocket to new heights. Dean kept thursting into Sam as he tightened his grip on Dean and sucked harder on his pulse making him ready to cum.

"Ah! Fuck Sammy so fucking close!" Dean grunted through gritted teeth as he felt like he was ready to cum any second.

"Dean! Dean, Dean." Sam cried out.

Dean knew that his brother hadn't jerked off since his soul was shoved back in him and hadn't jerked off since they started fucking and Dean could tell that Sam wanted to cum with him.

"Sam I can't."

Sam realized that Dean's hands were still tied and that he need something to keep him busy with his entire body giving Dean pleasure he knew he couldn't stop and leave Dean on the edge again he knew that everything beyond this point was torture for Dean. Sam sat back up on his legs and balanced himself on his feet as he reached down and started to jerk himself off rapidly to reach Dean's coming orgasm.

Dean wanted to cum right there as he saw himself fucking Sam senseless and him standing on his heels while jerking off in rhythm with his thrusts. Dean watched as Sam started to reach his orgasm making Dean fight off his wanting to feel himself and Sam cum at the same time.

"Dean! Ah, fuck, fuck Dean!"

"Sam, fuck Sam! Sam!"

The two of them started calling out each other's name with every breath that they let out. Dean felt Sam tighten hard around his dick with every breath, and Sam felt Dean thrust even harder everytime he pushed deeper inside him. They both felt that the other was fuck to cum at any second.

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

"FUCK!" They both cried out.

As Sam felt Dean firing a huge stream of his cum inside of him filling him and pouring out him as Dean finished thursting into his body. Dean felt Sam clench around his dick really hard as he cummed, watching and feeling Sam's cum leave his dick and hitting his body reaching past his his chest, head, and feeling it pass his arms behind his head.

Sam was completely exhausted as he felt his body give out and fall on top of Dean. Dean opened his eyes not realizing he closed them when he felt Sam drop on top of him. Dean could feel Sam tightening around him and saw that Sam was completely drained of all energy.

Dean wanted to hold on to Sam but with Sam knocked out and his arms still tied behind his head and to the bed post. All Dean could do was thrust into Sam making him moan in his sleep and wrap his legs around Sam's waist. Dean felt himself go to sleep with his legs wrapped around Sam tight.

Dean and Sam woke up the next morning and both showered together with Dean shoving Sam into the shower wall and drive off to their next hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as all ways please some comments and reviews please. **

**Also sorry for any one who wanted to read about bondage Sam, orgy Sam, and every thing Sam did to Dean when he was soulless**


	3. End

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
